CLOSET WARS lotr's sage & eron
by tazzledmuch
Summary: two sixteen year old girls eron and sage go into a portal thru sage's closet to middle earth, and wake up in rivendell and eventualy join the fellowship, both are really random and like skittles.


**Closet Wars: Lord of the Rings-Fellowship of the Ring**

**Act 1 scene one**

TWO SIXTEEN YEAR OLD GIRLS, SAGE WOODS AND ERON MAGE BOTH BESTFRIENDS, ARE SITTING ON TWO DIFFERENT CHAIR IN FRONT OF SAGE'S COMPUTER, READING FANFICTION.

**ERON: **This is so hilariously funny.

**SAGE: **Don't I know it.

**ERON: **umm... sage can you pass the skittles.

Eron's tummy grumbles loudly

**ERON: **My Tummy is yelling at me to feed it. feed me it say's, it has spoken.

**SAGE: **Yeah, sure Eron...

Sage passes the skittles over to Eron,then eron pops about fifteen skittles into her mouth, munching loudly.

**ERON: **Om... nom... nom... nom... belches loudly

Sage rolls her eyes

**SAGE: **ewww... you so nasty.

**ERON: **keep talking princess...

**SAGE: **Oh! shut up your so full of your self.

**ERON: ** keep telling your self that princess

rub tummy happily

**ERON: **My tummy say's thank you

squeals loudly

**ERON: **for the food!

grumbles to her self

**SAGE: **call me princess again and i'll punch you in the face...

smirk

**ERON: **I'd like to see you try princess...

smirk smirk

**SAGE: **that is it!

chucks several skittles at Eron

**SAGE: **Take that! you annoying jerk! you're mother was a hampster, and your father smelled of elderberry's...

suddenly the printer turns on and begins printing something unknoown

Eron ignores sage's comment and turns her attention to the printer.

**ERON: **uh... sage? did you print something out by any chance?

**SAGE: **No Way dude, you were sitting right here next to me and your the only one who's been using the key buard and mouse. siriously not me man!not me!

**ERON: **okay this is kinda freaky...

the printer stops printing and eron pulls the sheet of paper out of the printer and gasps loudly

**ERON: **hey! sage look somebody wrote to us...

**SAGE: **wow! really?

looks down at paper grins

**Eron: **no way... there's a map of middle earth?

Sage snatches the paper from Eron

**ERON: **hey... meanie!

**SAGE: **it say's that there's a portal to middle earth in my closet... how unlucky are you?

pouts and cosses arms sadly...

**ERON:** awwwwww... no fair! how come i don't get a portal in my closet?

**SAGE: **Shhhh... eron i'm not done reading it.

**ERON: **wait? there's more?

**SAGE: **yes... shut upand let me finish reading! moron...

Eron puts up both hand in surrender

**SAGE: **okay it's telling us that we should get dressed and pack food, clothes, and nessities and go inside my closet... shrugs sounds good to me.

**ERON: **don't tell meyou actully believe that junk?

sage raises her eyebrows at Eron and grins

**SAGE: **ahhhhh... it seems we have a skeptic in our midst.

glares darkly at sage

**ERON: **i am not! i just don't believe in a piece of paper that tells us that there's a portal in there, when all i've seen in your closet is a bunch of clothes that i happen to borrow sometimes without giving them back...

**SAGE: **geez! eron! get that stick out of your ass.

**ERON: **excuse me?

**SAGE: **i mean where is your sense of adventure. who cares if the paper is lying or whatever. do you really want to read fanfiction's or do you want to take a chance and be a part of your own fanfiction adventure. come on Eron! open your eyes and smell the fresh air.

**ERON: **i smell something and it's not at all like fresh air.

**SAGE: **it was a figure of speach el stupido!

sighs loudly and gives in

**ERON: **fine but if we end up looking stupid, then i'm going to take all your skittles and you will probably never see them again. kapeesh?

**SAGE: **cool! fine by me! let's start packing, you can borrow some of my clothes and shoes and stuff...

**Act 1 scene Two**

sage and eron are standing in front of sage's bedroom closet carrying two hiking packs on their backs.

**SAGE: **did you pack the food, matches, snacks, utensils and kitchen wear, candy and soda's in your pack.

**ERON: **check!

**SAGE: **do you have you're midievil throwing knives and katana i got you for your birthday.

**ERON: **Check! check!

**SAGE: **EXCELLENT! and i got our clothes, shoes, hygene and hair products, makeup, and twin swords, two blankets, journals, pens, ipods. battery's and reading material.

**ERON:** reading material? for what?

**SAGE: **to ketch up on our knollege of middle eath.

**ERON: **so you ready to prove me wrong?

**SAGE: **as ready as i'll ever be. here it goes...

sage opens her closet and just like the paper said there a portal vortex swirly thingy in front of them instead of her normally messy closet.

**SAGE: **Whoa!

**ERON: **i got to hand it to you, i was wrong...

**SAGE: **care to say that again i don't think i heard that quite right? smirks

**ERON: **oh!haha! don't get to full of your self there, we've still got to go into that vortex of much swirlyness.

**SAGE: **Hey! Eron!

**ERON: **yes...?

**SAGE: **grab my hand... wiggles eye brows suggestivly

**ERON: **Ewwwww! stop it, yah perv.

**SAGE: **make me!

Rolls eyes

**ERON: **why the hell should i hold your freaky little hand.

**SAGE: **because numbskull we might get sepparated.

**ERON: **good point holds out hand here's my hand. i want it back when we end up wherever we end up or i'll eat your face.

**SAGE: **good to know... but i have too warn you my face tastes like mango's and pomergranets.

glares and cringes distastefully

**ERON: **your evil...

**SAGE: **and you have no sense in the type of body wash and shampoo you use... i mean really pina colada. what's next lemon lime...?

**ERON: **hey!

**SAGE: **so ready to jump into my closet... grins

**ERON: **ick! that souded dirty.

**SAGE: **your just jelious cause you don't have a closet to leap into.

growls in anger

**ERON: **piss off!

bowes gracefully in mock shame

**SAGE: **with pride.

suddenly the portal of much swirlyness swallows and deviors eron and sage whole and with a bright hot pink flash of light they were gone.

**Act 1 scene 3**

sage wakes up on a bed full of fluffy pillows and a bright light in her eyes

**SAGE: **Argh!

put's a pillow over her face

**SAGE: **stupid lights just disapear already.

suddenly Eron jumps ontop of sage's covers with sage curled up underneath them.

**ERON: **Sage! wake up!

**SAGE: **Noooo!

**ERON: **i just woke up and guess where we are... no really guess.

**SAGE: **Wake me up when september ends... sings from underneath the pillow

**ERON: **Stop singing greenday! and open your eyes were in fucking middle earth, i think were in rivendell, eeep! wakey... wakey!

Sage inmidiatly sits up knocking Eron of the bed.

**SAGE: **bazinga.

the muffled voice eron yelps and rubs her elbow from down on the floor

**ERON: **Ouch!

sage look around for eron

**SAGE: **uh... eron where are you?

**ERON: **i'm down on the floor beside the bed you happen to be sitting on, you stupid head!

sage looks down at eron who is sprawled out on the floor and shakes her head

**SAGE: **eron what are you doing on the floor? don't you know that there's plenty of room to sit next to me on the bed...

mutters darkly

**ERON: **tell that to the idiot that knocked me over...


End file.
